bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes 3-New Rivals, New BattleField (Part 1)
"For this to make sense, read Tag Team Fusion, and Genectic Fusion" Last time, Masters and Phantom were attacked by two evil Brawlers named Blast and Zeke. It was a tag battle of Pyrus and Ventus VS Pyrus and Ventus. Both sides using Lumino Dragonoids and Hawktors, they were tied until Masters and Phantom were at a disadvantage. To win, they fused their Bakugan to create FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid and defeat Blast and Zeke, but they left something behind... Me: "Ok, Ive been tracking down something. Thanks to help from Marucho, I realized that these kidnappers are from some other Dimension." Phantom: "Do you know which one?" Me: "Not exactly, but I noticed the kidnapped brawlers are back but without their Bakugan. I think this evil group is only taking brawlers for their Bakugan" Phantom: "But why?" Me: "Who knows. Apparently some Bakugan in Interspace are real." Some other Dimension... In a lab... An evil Bakugan: "NO!!! I NEED MORE POWER!!!" Scientist: "Can we really supply him with this much power?" Shadow of a person: "My Bakugan can withstand any power. Send more troops to Earth." Blast: "MASTER! WE have something to tell you!!!" Shadow: "Yes, what is it?" Zeke: "On Earth, the humans found some way to fuse their Bakugan together. It was called the FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid!" The Dark MAster: "Hmm... Perhaps we can do that as well, what do you think? The Bakugan: "I've been stealing power from all Bakugan I defeated. Their power is already in ME!!! The Dark Master: "Well, you two. Send Subterra and Aquos to gather more power for Drakohex! GO! US: "YES SIR" THe Dark Master thinks: 'Ugh, teenagers' Zeke: "Why don't we just go ourselves?" Blast: " 'Cause than the Master will have our heads!!! Figuritively OR literally! HE wont hesitate to send us to the guillatine! Zeke: "Oh, right. Fine, I'll go tell Terrance." Blast: "I'll tell Rina." Back on Earth... Me: "I think I found where they're coming from. It's in the same dimension as New Vestroia. The planet itself is close to NV too. Phantom: "They could invade NV and capture all the Bakugan they want." Me: "I know. Go tell Axel and Destroyer. I'll tell Vex and the apprentice" Phantom: "Ok, but we really need an Aquos and Haos brawler." But as we ran out of the room, two brawlers showed up. Terrance: "You two up for a tag brawl?" They were wearing badges. Me: "Those badges, you're not human, but you definetly look like humans." Rina: "I told you they would find out right away!" Terrance: "Ok, you were right! Here's your $5." Me: "You're obviously not Neathian. Could be Gundalian or Vestal" Terrance: "MAybe, maybe not Rina: "One or the other, or not" Phantom: "Just brawl!!!" ''The Brawl'' ﻿''Me: "We've had a lot of tag brawls lately" Phantom: Nah, just a few. GATE CARD SET!!! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Ventus Coredem!!! Rina: BAkugan brawl! BAkugan stand! Rise Aquos Fangoid! Ability activate! Aqua blaster! Me: " Bakugan stand! Pyrus Dartaak! Ability Activate! Chest Missle!!" Flame Spear shot right through the Aqua Blaster. Terrance: "Bakugan Brawl! BAkugan Stand! Subterra Luxtor!" Me: "Ugh. I don't wanna look but I can't look away!" Phantom: "Same here. "Ability activate, Core Knuckle." Terrance: "Ability Activate! Eye-Ray Hammer!" Coredem: "That won't work on me!" Phantom: "SQUASH THAT BUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Me: "Ability activate! Dart Dragonoid!" We took them both down. Terrance: "I have a plan. Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Hyper Dragonoid stand! Lumino Dragonoid: "A Dragonoid? Lemme show him how to really brawl" Me: "Ok, I wanna finish this quick. BAkugan Brawl! Go Drago!!" Hawktor: "Lemme join this!" Phantom threw in Hawktor. Rina: "I need one of my best. Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Olifus stand! Ability Act.." T. "Stop, let them attack first." ME: "Ability Activate! Nebulon Dragon!!" Terrance: "ability activate! Earth Wall!" Me: Ability activate! Flame striker!" T. "Just what I wanted. Ability Activate! Evo Switch!" Hyper Dragonoid suddenly became Quake Dragonoid "Now Gate Card open! Labrynth Wall!!!" Phantom: "A Quake Dragonoid, just like Axel's! Terrance: "Labrynth Wall nullifies your last ability, and separates the Bakugan. So instead of 1 tag battle, it's 2 separate battles now." Quake: "This is my true form!" Rina: "Thanks to this gate, you two can't use your fusion technique! Ability activate! Draco Wave!" ''With the battlefield split up, and both of our heroes facing evil brawlers of their opposite attributes, with no way to fuse, how will Masters and Phantom get out of this trap? See in the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes'!'' TO be COntinued... Category:Blog posts